6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonesy Garcia
Jonesy Garcia (Spanish: Hector Garcia) is a fictional character in the animated American sitcom 6teen, voiced by Terry McGurrin. Biography One of the series' main cast members, Jonesy is a good-looking and womanizing teenager. His relationship with Nikki Wong is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain a job for more than a single episode is one of the program's running gags. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jonesy was born into a family with two younger brothers and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his father's relationship with Jen's mother. He is the star player for his high school hockey team. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually land him with rejection and trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amelie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a weird redhaired girl who refused to leave his side. Jonesy shares a love-hate relationship with Nikki Wong, and has had a crush on her since he was fourteen-years-old.6teen. "Unhappy Anniversary". December 22, 2005. Following their first kiss in "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, if they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. Jonesy and Jude have experienced jokingly homosexual moments in the series. On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first onscreen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on 6teen, in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, except for two episodes when he quits of his own accord. Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, rendering his résumé "colorful".6teen. "Jonesy's Low Mojo". February 9, 2006. Personality Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug and persistent. He is mainly prone to dishonesty, arrogance, selfishness and bragging. He has a record of getting fired from a job between 10 minutes to a few days. Even though he has a tough guy attitude, he really cares for his friends and has put their needs before his on more than one occasion. Trivia *He was once stalked by Lydia. *Jonesy has only quit two of his many jobs. *Jonesy has been a janitor, security guard, Penalty Box employee, Underground Video employee twice, Burger McFlipster's employee, spa assistant, florist assistant, Santa's Helper, club host, spiritual guru's manager, pharmacist assistant, & fast food restaurant employee. *He is the tallest of the friends. *He is not very sensitive. While mostly annoying, this trait allows him to bluntly say what needs to be said, even landing himself a self-employing job doing so in Dirty Work. *He is afraid of blood after a traumatic nosebleed experience. *In almost every episode, Jonesy gets hired, and at the end of the episode, he gets fired. *Jonesy and Jude have found themselves in weird activities of homosexuality such as in "Unhappy Anniversary", Jude was behind Jonesy was almost technically sitting in Jude's lap when they were making pottery, and in The Khaki Girl Jude kissed Jonesy on accident because he though he was "reading the signs". *Jonesy wears blue briefs & possibly white ones and he even has a pair of cheetah skin briefs seen in "Breakin' Up With the Boss's Son", "Deck the Mall", "Jonesy's Low Mojo" & "Snow Job". *Jonesy's last name implies that he is Hispanic American. *Jonesy is the only central male character that does not have a tattoo somewhere. *Among the mall stores and services Jonesy has held a job at are: **The Party Lime **Toy Store **Burger McFlipster's **Stereo Shack **Underground Video **Things that Beep **Perfume Counter **Cologne Counter **Soft Rock Café **Mall Security **Ice Cream Parlor **Help Desk **Engrave This **Lost & Found **The Soda Hop *Jonesy is he only charater that has never kept a job, he has always been fired or quit. *Jonesy's Total Drama Island counterpart is Duncan. Gallery 6teen-jonesy.png Jonesy Garcia.png 14107_16152.jpg Category:Characters